


Before they were One

by Scorpionnumber1



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpionnumber1/pseuds/Scorpionnumber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have all become attached to the characters but who really knows their stories before they were in the cyclone? What lead to them becoming a team and what were their lives like before now? Each characters story told from a perspective not seen on our television screens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy

Before they were One 

These chapters will be switching in-between characters and the events won’t be any chronological order. The years will vary and by the end (I’m kind of thinking that this will be like a 20 odd chapter story, all of them will come together). Enjoy : - )  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that likes to write!

 

6 years before Scorpion

 

The wind smacked her on the bike helmet harder than ever before. Racing through the streets of Los Angeles always calmed her nerves. She begun to apply more pressure on the gas pedal to get away from all her worries as fast as she possibly could. The satisfying thrill of the speed building up was stopped when she noticed the flashing red and blue lights and herd the impatient screams of police officers demanding her to slow down.  
“Not good!” was all she said but she didn’t slow down.  
Gallons of adrenaline pumped through her body faster than the speed of her motorbike. Her brilliant mind swiftly begun to analyse the fastest route back to her buddy’s workshop. The active machine swayed in multiple directions and her knuckles were turning as white as paper from the constant force that was pressured on them. Her simple escapism has now turned into a local car chase with sounds of backup sirens echoing in her ears. She turned her bike to enter a silent alley which allowed her to slip away from the vehicles that were nearly closing in on her. The alleyway brought her some time and allowed her to reach her destination quicker. Riding out onto the open road from the darkness of the alley, the sunlight blinded her and once her eyes adjusted she saw the rusty building and firmly tried to halt her machine. The tires screeched horribly and the force of the breaking threw her forward, making her hit her stomach violently. She ignored the sudden burst of pain and thudded her bleeding knuckles onto the large metal door of the old workshop. The door opened almost immediately and the dark figure let her in before helping her haul the bike behind her. The mysterious man dressed in a dull hood locked the door behind the Asian woman who had now taken off her helmet and stood in complete silence. The sound of booming sirens came closer but after a few minutes faded into the background as the cops continued looking for the reckless driver on the Yamaha motorcycle. The neighbourhood once again fell almost silent.  
“This is the fifth time this month Happy!” screamed the angered man as he pushed the girl’s machine onto the hard floor.  
“I know, I know chief. But it won’t happen again I swear” replied Happy, yearning for forgiveness.  
“You say that all the time Hap. You’re putting this whole place in danger coz when the cops find ya… I’ll have to pay the price too. You know I can’t afford that with this place barely making enough to feed the dogs, let alone us.”  
Happy begun to feel agitated and hating this new emotion that she couldn’t control, she begun fussing over her precious motorcycle. The garage that she was in belonged to her friend Jordan but know to all as Chief. He was a mechanic who she met whilst being in care. Ever since they met, Jordan had been allowing Happy to help him out in the garage that he claimed after his dad passed away and had no other family. Once Happy had turned eighteen and was finally able to leave care, and not be hunted down each step that she took, he took her on as a full time worker in exchange for accommodation, food and a bit of money on the days that paid more. She was thankful for his support as so far he was the only caring human being in her life. He was the only one that has never let her down and she was forever in his debt for that.  
She begun to scrabble through her tool box and set about moderating her prized possession, which she once found in a junk yard, so that it would be ready for another speedy runaway. The tattoo dressed man circled around her and thought deeply about what to say next until he coughed to get her attention and begun to speak.  
“Listen Happy. You know that you’ve been a great help and everything these past few years and I couldn’t have done it without ya…honest. It’s just that with you getting a bad reputation with the cops and all and the neighbourhood getting more mechanic shops built. Well. To put it straight. I’m gonna have to let ya go… It’s nothing personal. I just can’t handle supporting ya anymore.”  
His words struck her like a million bullets that pierced through all of her hard work that had gone into creating a bullet shield to protect her from any more pain. She turned around from her oily hands to look at yet another traitor that brought her hopes up and smashed them against the ground. He saw the disappointment in her eyes and was preparing himself from her blast. He knew her too well. It came.  
“What the hell are you talking about? Problems with the cops? Should I remind you who was in prison three times and served community service countless times? I have worked by ass of for you and now you just want to forget about that and send me on the streets with barely any money? Are you kidding me?”  
Her anger poured out of her body like blood from a fresh wound. Each hard metal in sight was used as a javelin. Screwdrivers, nuts and bolts flew across the already messy workshop but none were aimed at Jordan. She didn’t harm people. Although they always harmed her.  
“Chill Happy. This ain’t gonna be easy for me either. Look the shop is gonna be closed soon so I won’t have money or a job. I can fix you up with some of ma mates that could get you started and as for cash…I…I’ll give you all I’ve got in the cash register. Please Hap I never wanted this to happen this way. You’re gonna be able to find a job in mechanics in no time with your skills. I mean you’re a mechanical prodigy so who wouldn’t want to take you on? Don’t take it in a wrong way. Think of it as a fresh start” he smiled trying to calm the woman who had momentarily stopped letting out her anger to listen to what he had to say.  
Happy was definitely not an expert in positive thinking so that didn’t calm her worries. The black haired woman agreed to take the offered money that turned out to total only $56 and 18 cents. Jordan laughed uncomfortably and begun digging into pockets of unwashed overalls and denim jackets to find any more coins or forgotten dollars. The mechanical prodigy didn’t want to wait. She left her friend silently grabbing her tool box, satchel contain all of her belongings that she never bothered to unpack and her leather jacket. Mounting her Yamaha and placing on her helmet, she took one last glance of the garage that had served her as her home for the past two years. Having minimum emotion she rode out of the shop without taking a single other glance in that direction.

 

This was kind of short I know but I have a week of school so the next chapter will be up soon. I will return to Happy’s story after doing the other four team members (I’m probably not doing Cabe unless you can convince me otherwise). Review and wait for the next chapter which will probably be Paige as I can’t wait to write her one!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Before they were One 

Now it’s time for Paige’s story! Please, please, please with a cherry on top, review because it makes a real difference to me knowing that you guys are enjoying it and any criticism is also welcome because nobody’s perfect : - )  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that likes to write!

11 years before Scorpion

“No, no, NO! This cannot be happening to me. Not now. I’m not ready!” she wept into her friend Anna’s ‘Pi Up’ pink shirt.  
“Maybe it’s not the end of the world, Paige. I mean Drew may be totally cool with it.”  
Paige gave her friend a deep glare. How could this possibly be ok? She picked up the positive pregnancy test and threw it across the room with all the power that her weeping body had left. What if the test was inaccurate? They didn’t always tell the truth. Who was she trying to kid? Three tests couldn’t be wrong. She was definitely pregnant.   
Anna got up from the floor and quickly returned to her helpless friend with the sixth box of Kleenex that had been used up in thirty minutes.  
“My parents are going to kill me! Do you understand? Kill me! Along with this child that has now made itself a comfortable place in my body.”  
The two girls knew exactly what this situation meant. Anna and Paige had known each other since kinder garden. Both of their parents were good friends and had always been proud of their children. Paige was an only child. Her mother was a well-known lawyer in Los Angeles and her father was a heart surgeon. They always provided the best possible for their daughter and made sure that she was a winner. They kept her on an invisible leash all her life, sending her to ballet classes that she never enjoyed, hiring tutors to take up all of her free time. Her only escape was college. She was finally able to make her own decisions like how to organise her room or what sorority she joined. When she told them that she took up cheerleading classes their response was unfavourable but after weeks of convincing, they gave in. That was her first mistake.  
Cheerleading gave her more freedom than she ever experienced. The after game parties, hot guys and popularity. Maybe she didn’t know what to do with it all or it just happened too fast but the next thing she knew, Drew became her boyfriend and after three months of dating she was in this position. On the verge of having to quit collage and abandon her parent’s dreams of having a good education and going to university. How was she ever going to be able to tell them or Drew?  
“You should go and tell him” said Anna, as if reading Paige’s mind. “He deserves to know and he is the sweetest and loves you so you never know… he could be really happy about it. Then once you tell him, you could both go to your parents’ house and tell them together.”  
Paige considered her friends words and stood up. She blew her noes for the last time, went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and straightened her cheerleading skirt. The eighteen year old thanked her friend and left the room after grabbing her purse. Happy thoughts begun to enter her mind about Drew finding out and lifting her proudly in his strong arms. Her mother beginning to cry with joy and repeating the words “I’m going to be a grandma” as if they were the sweetest candy on her tongue.   
The honey coloured hair danced on her shoulders as she ran through the campus all the way to the gigantic sports filed where she knew that Drew was now playing in. As she reached the filed, she grabbed the cold bars of the gate and smiled whilst mentally preparing herself to give him the good news. She blended into the screaming crowd of college students cheering on their school to win. After finding a relatively clean seat, her eyes begun to scan the pitch for the handsome man that she felt she loved. Their eyes met for a split second until his moved on through the crowd and back to focusing on the game. His team won. Cheers spread out behind her as she realised that it was it. The time to give him the news.  
The players emerged from the changing rooms, still holding their hands raised up in glory. Paige had to elbow her way through the sweaty fans but ignored it completely once she had laid eyes on Drew. Her subtle walking converted into a joyous sprint as she landed in his arms before he swayed her off the ground.   
“Hi gorgeous! I’m so glad you could see me play” he shouted so she was able to hear him and kissed her deeply.  
“Actually I came here to tell you something. C…can we go somewhere quieter?”  
She was desperate for no attention. Anna and Drew where the only two people in the whole school worthy enough of finding out and she was even prepared to hide her belly in each class till the baby was born and claiming that she was gaining wait, just so no one found out.  
Drew’s face became weighed down with worry but she brushed it off by telling him that she had a very special surprise for him. This confession allowed him to be lured away from cheering team mates and school band drums and trumpets, to the campus park where they would be able to sit on a bench and talk about the ‘surprise’ in peace and quiet.  
As they reached the petite park and sat underneath a beautiful lavender tree, Paige turned to face her boyfriend and grasped his palms in her hands. He was too focused on what she had to say that he seemed not to appreciate the gesture but this stopped bothering the slightly agitated woman as she inhaled a deep breath and begun to speak.  
“Drew. I know that we haven’t been dating for a long time but there is something that you should know about me… I…I’m pregnant with your child” she said before decorating her face with a genuine smile.  
The unexpected happened. He let go of her hands and violently got up from the bench with an unsure look to his face. His eyebrows rose as his focus shifted from Paige to her stomach and then to Paige again.   
“You… Are you sure? H…how long have you known? What’s going to happen now? What are we going to do?”   
Thousands of questions spurted out of his mouth before he sat down in his previous spot, sized her hands once more and whispered “that’s great babe, I am so happy” into her ear.

...BEFORE-THEY-WERE-ONE...  
The car was awfully quite. The sound of the engine and the wheels on the road were the only noises that weren’t afraid of the terrible tension that was locked inside. They were heading to Paige’s parent’s house. She knew that she had to tell them as soon as possible and was simply praying in her head that they would be understanding. Drew’s mind was also struggling to keep calm. This would be the second time that he would have seen Paige’s parents and the last time was terrifying. What would happen this time, no one knew. They just hoped for the best and drove on.  
Drew’s car stopped as they reached the gigantic house. Elegant chandeliers and grand statues were visible for the windows straight away. Paige knew this house like the back of her hand as she had grown up there, surrounded by luxury that her father and mother worked hard towards. The two parents wished for their only daughter to follow their paths and gave her a strict upbringing. They wanted her to pass collage with ease and attend Harvard University as most of her descendants did. That was why she was so afraid of facing them. She was about to become the outlier of the family. The rebel.   
Paige stepped out of the vehicle and led Drew up to the majestic front door. She rung the bell and waited. A middle-aged woman with chocolate brown hair opened the door. She stood slightly lower than her daughter and as soon as she laid eyes on the girl, a smile appeared on her face.  
“Hello darling. What brings you here to visit us?” said Rosa Dineen as she welcomed her daughter in to the warm house with a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
“Hi mum. Err y-you remember Drew right? F-from the collage barbeque?” stuttered Paige as she looked for the right way to give her parents the message. Once her mother greeted Drew and the pair were in the house, Paige continued. “Where’s dad? We have so news and we need both of you guys here.”  
The stunned woman nodded her head and called out to her husband. She then took the guest’s coats and after hanging them on a hand carved coat-hanger, she signalled for them to sit down in the living room couch. After a few awkward moments, a tall man emerged from behind a door that Paige remembered to lead to his study. The white haired man embraced the girl once he had noticed her and after letting her go, adjusted the glasses on his nose.  
“So…Paige, now that we are all here, what is that important matter that we need to discuss?” asked Rosa who was now becoming very impatient with the message that Paige was withholding.  
“Well I’m not sure how I am going to say this but... You know that Drew and I have been dating for three months now and w-we’re in love” she blushed as she said this and turned to Drew who encouraged her to continue “Any way. What I wanted to tell you is that… You’re going to be grandparents!”  
This sentence made the room go uncomfortably quiet. Rosa and her husband Gregory, froze dead. The huge smile that was on Paige’s face as she spoke, had now vanished without trace as she stared at her parent’s horrified expressions.  
“Please tell me that this isn’t true Paige” whispered Gregory as he broke the room’s silence. When Paige shook her head to outline that she was speaking the truth he raised his voice. “Are you telling me that my EIGHTEEN year old daughter has gotten herself pregnant and decided to throw away her whole future for some jock?”   
His booming voice filled the whole house and forced fierce full tears to pour out of her eyes. Drew became terrified of the older man and moved away to the furthest corner of the couch. Paige, on the other hand, was not prepared to back down.  
“But dad, don’t you understand. I never even wanted to go to Harvard that badly. I always told you that I wanted to sing and university isn’t needed for that. Besides, I can still finish collage even if I’m going to have to sit through exams with a blown up belly. Drew will help me and so will you guys. Won’t you?”  
“You got your wish! You’re not going to Harvard and you’re going to waste your talents on raising a little kid. Congratulations! Do you know how much shame you are going to bring onto the family, huh? Did you ever think of that? And you, Andrew. How are you going to take care of her?” bellowed the serious man and stared deeply into Drew’s eyes.  
“It’s Drew, Mr Dineen” murmured Drew quietly.  
“And what exactly is Drew short for, Michael? Well done on the choice Paige (!) This man doesn’t even know his own name. He definitely doesn’t have enough money to support himself, let alone you and a child.”  
Her father continued giving his loud thoughts and opinions, knocking down Paige’s confidence with each word. Her mother merely sat there eyeing her daughter with a look of disappointment and shaking her head at the girl’s actions.  
“So then I gather that you’re not going to help me then, is that it?” stated Paige miserably  
“No we are not. You made this mistake and now you’re just going to have to cope with it by yourself. I thought that all of those years, we had taught you something… Apparently not. Well now it is your problem and not ours” replied Mrs Dineen in a quieter tone to her husband bit still as sharp and strict.  
...BEFORE-THEY-WERE-ONE...  
The heavy doors slammed behind the two teenagers. Paige collapsed onto Drew’s arms and begun weeping uncontrollably. She was alone. Her parents chose to disown her in this time of need. How would she be able to raise a child if her parents were not willing to help? Maybe she couldn’t. Maybe she shouldn’t. No. She was not prepared to give up on her baby just as her parents had just given up on her. She is going to keep it. No matter how hard the task. This was her and Drew’s baby and she was prepared to raise and ignore anything that her parents said.

 

I hope you enjoyed that as much as the first chapter. I am preparing for the next one to be Toby as I already have a good idea for it. Let me know if you have any ideas as for any of the character’s stories and what you thought of this one. : - )


End file.
